Our magical bond
by Bruce-X-Selina aka BatCat
Summary: My first Ben 10 fanfic. Summary is at the top.
1. Our magical bond

**This is my first Ben 10 fanfic and this is about Gwen Tennyson and a mysterious person who she's having a relationship with. What if Ben and Kevin find out? Will this secret affect the team and the future of their teamwork. Based around Ultimate Alien and there will be aliens showing up. Find out now!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Mr Smoothie's:**

After a tiresome day of fighting Forever Knights and training, the three Plumbers were drinking smoothies and laughing. Ben and Kevin started talking about their cars while Gwen went to get some more smoothies when she heard her phone vibrate, she took her phone out and saw she had a text message.

" _Can we meet at the lake?"_ The person asked and Gwen smiled as now she was looking forward to seeing her secret friend so Gwen sent a reply.

" _Sure, see you at 7 tonight."_ Gwen placed her phone back inside her handbag and collected the smoothies then walked over to Ben and Kevin, Ben was on the phone to someone while Kevin was checking his engine.

"Who's Ben on the phone to?" Gwen asked and Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he didn't know who the caller was.

"I don't know. Me and Ben were talking what aliens he has in the Ultimatrix then all of a sudden, he gets a phone call and look at him," Kevin told Gwen and they both looked at Ben who looked very cheerful. "But whoever it is, he's seems really happy about it." The pair nodded then started drinking the smoothies.

"Sorry about that guys, that was Julie," Ben told them as he stuck his phone back in his pocket. "She's just returned from a tennis match and wants to go out for dinner." Ben took his smoothie and started drinking it, Gwen smiled at the fact of her going out to dinner with her mystery friend.

"Well, I got to go. I got some studying to do in case we need some new spells." Gwen told the pair nodded then Ben and Gwen walked over to the Mark 10 and drove off, leaving Kevin to upgrade his car with some more power to the engine and brakes, plus the weapons.

 **Gwen's house:**

The Mark 10 arrived at Gwen's house, the passenger door opened and out stepped Gwen and she was smiling as her phone just beeped again. Ben looked over and at his cousin and noticed at Gwen was checking her phone.

"You okay,cous?" Ben asked but Gwen was too busy sending a reply back to the mystery contact. "Gwen?" Ben was curious about who Gwen was talking to.

"Yeah? Sorry Ben," Gwen apologized then stuck her phone back inside her handbag before turning back to Ben. "It was a friend, she wanted to know if I could help her tomorrow." Gwen told her cousin then she waved goodbye and entered the house. It didn't take long for Gwen to walk upstairs and look out her window to see that Ben had drove off so he could meet up with Julie. Gwen took out her phone and went straight to her mystery contact's number and pressed dial and the caller answered it very quickly.

" _You called?"_ Asked the other person and the voice made Gwen smile, her smile was even bigger than the one he had when she passed her driving test.

"Yeah, I'll be there soon. Love you." Gwen told her caller which made the person smile on the other end then the call ended. Gwen decided to use the powers to fly herself to the location to avoid being seen.

 **Ben's house:**

On the couch, Ben and Julie were passionately kissing each other as Julie had been on the other side of the world in a tennis tournament. They were about to get further into their fun when the front door opened and in walked Kevin, his hands and face covered in oil and dirt from working on his car.

"Hey, Ben…" Kevin stopped talking as he saw Ben and Julie laying down on the sofa kissing until, they jumped up to reveal that Ben's was minus his green jacket and Julie's white vest had been lifted to reveal her stomach. "That's something I can never unsee." Kevin walked off in the direction of the bathroom so he could wash his hands while Ben and Julie got their clothes off the floor and looked into each other's eyes.

"Should we finish this another time, Ben?" Julie suggested, Ben blushed and nodded then the pair kissed each other. Ben watched as Julie got her jacket and shoes on then left the house.

"See you later, Julie." Ben called out then watched her walk down the street as he put back on his jacket and walked back into living room to see Kevin walking in with two sodas.

"Sorry about that, dude," Kevin apologized as he gave a soda to Ben who nodded. "I came to tell you that I found some Knights buying some new alien tech and found the looks of it, they look like the type of weapons that a Galvanic Mechamorph could create." Ben nodded and Kevin smiled, the two decided to go and deal with the Knights and the dealer.

 **Meanwhile:**

By a lake, Gwen had arrived and was still wearing her usual clothes, she was looking around to see if her friend had arrived but she hadn't. Gwen walked over to the edge of the lake and sat on a rock, she was staring at the water but didn't hear the phone ringing as she turned around to see her friend had arrived.

 **Abandoned warehouse:**

It was quiet in the warehouse district until the sounds of screaming in pain were heard. Inside the building, the Knights were trying to fight Kevin who had absorbed the metal from one of their armors while Ben had transformed into Four Arms, the pair were hitting and tossing the Knights in every direction.

"Hey Ben!" Shouted Kevin as threw two Knights and Ben smacked them out via the roof. "This is going to get interesting now!" Kevin pointed at the three walking tanks coming their way.

"Let's try something quick then," Four Arms suggested then he hit the Ultimatrix and changed into Diamondhead. "I'll hold them in place and you cut them down." He suggested and Kevin nodded. Diamondhead raised both his arms and out of the ground came giant diamond shaped hands, they grabbed the tanks so that they were now stuck which gave Kevin the chance to cut the legs and the top of the tanks to fall to the ground.

"Nice idea, usually that's Gwen area." Kevin told him and Diamondhead and nodded then they looked around the warehouse. "Something wrong?" Kevin asked as his armor melted away and Ben changed back to normal.

"Yeah, where is Gwen?" Ben asked and that got Kevin's attention so he told out his Plumber's badge and decided to check her location. "Found her? I'm just worried because she's always here with us kicking butt and also telling you what to do." Ben joked on the last part which made Kevin looked at him with a stern face.

"According to her badge, Gwen's at her house." Kevin told Ben then after they sorted that out, the two decided to look around for anything to track down the Knights.

 **At the lake:**

There was a picnic basket laid out on the grass and there were two female figures enjoying themselves with drinking champagne and laughing, one of the females had redhead and the one had silver hair and a black head crest.

"I love spending time with you," The redhead flirted with the silver haired and she two moved out of the shadows to reveal themselves as Gwen Tennyson and Charmcaster. "Who would believe me that I'm dating and in love with you?" Gwen asked which made Charmcaster smile.

"Come here, Gwenny," Hope seduced as she removed her head crest, Gwen moved close to her secret girlfriend and the two started to passionately each other. "Shall we go somewhere more private?" Hope suggested and Gwen nodded, a huge magical door appeared and opened to reveal the Charmcaster's bedchamber in Ledgerdomain, the two walked through the door and as it closed, the pair got back to kissing each other and enjoying each other's company.

 **Meanwhile:**

Kevin was at the garage trying to figure out where the weapons came from until his research came to a halt when he heard a car pull up outside, Kev went outside to see Ben get out of the Mark 10 then tossed over a Plumber's badge.

"That's Gwen's, she's not at home and when I called her cell, it went straight to answerphone." Ben told Kevin which made the two wonder where Gwen is.

"Let's go and look for her, she may need us." Kevin suggested so they both got into their cars then drove off to search the city and the outskirts but they didn't know that Gwen was in Ledgerdomain with her secret girlfriend, Charmcaster.

 **That is chapter one finished, I hope this starter was good as like I like said, this is my first Ben 10 fanfic and I thought about writing a Gwen X Charmcaster one as I liked the pair. Chapter 2 should be done soon so don't rush me.**

 **Please review this so it can help me improve for the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Ben 10 Ultimate Alien fanfic where Gwen and Charmcaster are secretly in a relationship as they don't want Ben and Kevin to find out. What will happen in this chapter? Read on to find out.**

 **City streets:**

Ben and Kevin had decided to split up and search different sides of Bellwood to search for Gwen, Ben was worried in case she was taken by Zombozo, the Vreedle Brothers or someone they hadn't met yet.

" _Ben, I've had no luck on my end, how are you doing?"_ Kevin informed him, his message came through the Ultimatrix's commlink channel. Ben parked up and checked the holographic map built into the watch and looked at his position to give Kevin his update.

"Nothing, Kev," Ben looked disappointed then had an idea, a "Kevin" idea. "Why don't we do ask some of our enemies some questions, but we'll do it your way." Ben suggested, it wasn't long until he heard Kevin's response.

" _Who do we start with? I've lost count how enemies we've got."_ Kevin told him and Ben knew he was right then he thought of something.

"What about Morningstar? He's got a problem with Gwen." Ben suggested, Kevin could see why Ben thought about him. "Should we go and pay him a visit?" Ben asked and Kevin agreed so they drove to the old castle like building where they fought Morningstar so many times before.

 **Ledgerdomain:**

Gwen was in the castle grounds practicing against the stone creatures, Hope was hovering above them and watching her girlfriend train. Charmcaster couldn't believe that she went from hating Gwen to loving her, she smiled as now she feeling more happy then the time Morningstar was with her.

"Have fun, Gwenny?" Hope asked as she landed next to Gwen, the two kissed each other then noticed they were both glowing bright pink. "Looks like our love are increasing our powers." Hope noticed, Gwen smiled then the pair began to hover and fly up to the balcony outside their bedroom.

"You know Hope, being with you as been the best and I couldn't have asked for a better person to spend my life with," Gwen announced which made Hope blush, her cheeks were so pink that they blended in to her pink glow. "I can't believe we've been together for three months and no one suspects anything." Charmcaster was happy that no one knew but she didn't want to be a secret anymore, she wanted everyone to know and didn't care what anyone would think.

"Gwen, when do you think we can reveal our relationship?" Charmcaster asked, Gwen sat on the bed and sorted her hair out. (Gwen's done her hair the way she had it in Season 1 of Alien Force.) "I love us being together but I don't want to be secret," Hope explained, Gwen understood what Hope was saying then she realized that people may walk away from her, she was also worried about what Ben and Kevin would think. "I know that Ben and Kevin won't be happy to see me but I don't care what they think." Gwen stood up and held her girlfriend's hands.

"I understand what you're saying babe, but let me think of a way to explain it to Ben and Kevin," Gwen explained and Hope nodded, Gwen then looked at her phone and noticed the time. "As much as I don't want to, I got to go before the guys do something stupid." Gwen told Hope and she understood so she kissed Gwen then watched as she left Ledgerdomain and went back to Bellwood.

 **Meanwhile:**

Outside a castle like building, Kevin was stood by his car whilst examining some alien tech we had stolen from the Forever Knights but he was distracted by the sight of Michael Morningstar come flying out of a window and crash through several trees. Seconds later, out walked Ultimate Humungousaur with his hands which had just changed into his cannons but he knew that Morningstar couldn't handle anymore so he reverted back to normal, Ben dusted off his jacket and looked at Kevin.

"Apparently, he doesn't know where Gwen is," Ben told him and Kevin nodded. "Who do we try next?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he stuck the small blaster back in the trunk of his car.

"I don't know who next as most of our enemies' motives are to come after you, not Gwen or me," Kevin pointed out, Ben knew he was right but then, one more name came into his head. "What are you thinking about now, Tennyson?" Kevin asked, Ben smiled then walked over to Kevin.

"There is one other person who has a grudge against Gwen," Ben pointed out then Kevin realized who he met. "You thinking of the same person I am?" Ben asked and Kevin nodded.

"Charmcaster!" The pair shouted in unison then they decided to start looking for a way to get into Ledgerdomain.

 **Gwen's home:**

Gwen reappeared in her bedroom and decided to start catching up on what she had missed, she didn't hear Ben's or Kevin's cars pull up. She only found out about their arrival when they opened her bedroom door and they looked surprised.

"Gwen!" Ben shouted which made Gwen jump. "Where were you? We've been searching everywhere for you!" Gwen got up and knew she couldn't tell them the truth just yet so she decided to bend it.

"I was by the lake, I thought I go there and enjoy the piece of quiet." Gwen explained but she realized that she left her Plumbers' badge behind. "I left my badge here by accident, I thought I had it but I only realized I left here when I got back." Ben and Kevin were relieved that Gwen was back, Kevin then realized that Gwen's hair was down.

"Going back to your old style, Gwen?" Kevin asked, Gwen smiled as she picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her hair.

"I thought I'll go back to my favourite look," Gwen told the pair as she opened her wardrobe and took out a blue sweater and a black miniskirt. "And if you don't mind, I would like to change before we go out." Ben and Kevin left the room for Gwen to get changed but before she could, Gwen's phone vibrated and when Gwen checked it, it was a picture message of her and Hope with a message reading:

" _I love you and I'm looking forward to seeing you again."_ Gwen smiled as she set the photo as her phone wallpaper then she got changed into her old style clothing. (The clothes that Gwen wore in Alien Force Season 1 and 2.) After she was dressed in her original style, Gwen picked up her phone and replied back to Hope's message.

" _I love you too, Hope. See you again soon."_ Gwen sent the message then stuck her phone inside her pulse and left her bedroom to meet with Ben and Kevin.

 **The Lake:**

The magical door appeared and out stepped Charmcaster, she smiled then used her magic to change her clothing into civilian clothes: a pink polo shirt, white leather jacket, a black knee length skirt and black laced up ankle boots. Hope's traditional black head crest was gone now to complete her disguise, she opened a small portal and pulled out a silver necklace and put it on, Hope smiled as the necklace was a gift from Gwen for her birthday.

 **Gwen's house, 1 hour later:**

The three had returned from stopping the Forever Knights from upgrading a DNA bomb they had brought to wipe all alien life but thanks to Kevin disarming it while the Tennyson cousins fought them off with Gwen using her fighting skill and mana while Ben used Lodestar and Chromastone. They walked into Gwen's room to discuss what they were going to do next but they got a huge surprise to see a silver headed female and she looked cheerful, she got up from Gwen's bed so that the three could see her face: it was Charmcaster.

"Hey there, Gwen." Hope waved which shocked both Ben and Kevin, Gwen's face glowed bright red as she didn't expect Charmcaster to be here and she wondered what Ben and Kevin would think about this.

 **That's the end of this chapter as I'm ending it on a cliffhanger so you can think of how Ben and Kevin would react to both Gwen's red face and Charmcaster's appearance. Do you like that I brought back Gwen's style from Alien Force S1 and S2?**

 **Don't forget to leave me a review and see you next time on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Our magical bond.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of my Gwen X Charmcaster fanfic. I'm sorry that I've posted any parts for a while as I've been busy. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Gwen's house:**

The three were shocked and surprised to see what seemed like Charmcaster standing in front of them and she seemed to be flirting with Gwen. Ben and Kevin watched Gwen walk over and hugged Charmcaster which surprised them to the point that Ben was speechless and Kevin had passed out.

"It's good to see you, Hope but," Gwen turned around and saw Ben and Kevin's reactions. "We could've given them more time to prepare for this."Gwen suggested which made Hope chuckle a little.

"Babe, we've been together for three months," Hope told her then she smiled, "But since they know, wouldn't be a bad idea to tell your parents about us?" She suggested, Gwen smiled then thought about the possibilities that may happen.

"I want to but I don't know what my parents will think," Gwen admitted, Hope hugged and smiled at her girlfriend. "They're old fashion, they won't respect us." Hope smiled as she smoothed Gwen's hair behind her ears then kissed her.

"We don't know that, babe," Hope told her, Gwen looked at her and she gave a hopeful smile. "Your parents can't separate us, our love is more powerful than anything else." Hope inspired her which made Gwen smile. Ben helped Kevin up off the floor then they left the pair to their business.

 **Moments later:**

It wasn't long until Gwen's parents, Frank and Natalie, to return home to see Gwen sat on the couch with a silver haired woman next to her. The parents had just returned from shopping and talking with Carl and Sandra, they had no idea who the other woman was or why they were sat down and smiling at them.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you," Gwen started, she felt nervous then she looked at Hope who nodded. Gwen felt a little better but then she felt better when Ben and Kevin walked into the room and stood by Gwen and Hope. "This is my girlfriend, Hope." Gwen told her parents and while Frank was speechless, Natalie smiled then walked towards Gwen and hugged her daughter.

"Congrats, Gwen," Natalie cheered then she turned to Hope and smiled. "You break my daughter's heart and their will be hell raining down on you." Natalie warned Hope and she nodded, now she knew where Gwen got her mouth from.

"There's more Mrs Tennyson," Hope told Natalie as she stood back and changed into her normal Charmcaster clothing. "My name is Charmcaster, me and your daughter used to fight as my heart was filled with darkness and hate," Charmcaster explained as she sat down on the couch, Natalie sat opposite her and looked at her while Gwen sat next to Hope and held her hand. "Gwen here helped me break free of the darkness then a month later, I told Gwen how I felt and she told me the same thing." Charmcaster held Gwen's hand and the two looked at each other with love, Natalie smiled and Frank sat on the arm of the couch next to his wife.

"Gwen, me and mom are both happy for you," Frank told his daughter and that surprised Gwen. "We may've be brought old fashion but times have changed, all we care about is your happiness." Frank explained which made Gwen so happy, she jumped up and hugged her parents as tight as she could. Ben turned to Charmcaster and held out his hand which Hope thought was a little weird.

"Welcome to the family, Hope." Ben approved, that made Hope smile then she shook his hand which lead to a hug.

 **Next day:**

Instead of having a peaceful day to be together, Gwen and Charmcaster spent the day with Ben and Kevin beating up Forever Knights to prevent them from harming any aliens. While Ben had went Swampfire and Kevin fought the Knights, Gwen and Charmcaster dealt with getting the aliens away then combined their mana to destroy all their equipment.

"Remind me not to mess with those two," Kevin suggested as he kicked a knight to Swampfire who set him on fire then tied him to the ground with vines. "Looks we're almost done, we just need to -" Kevin was just about to say something when he heard an explosion then a huge group of Forever Knights fly over them and smash through several brick walls, not of the dust walked Gwen and Charmcaster while holding hands.

"You two are probably more powerful than the Ultimatrix," Swampfire pointed out and the two Sorceresses smiled then looked at each other. "If you two want to start kissing, can you do it somewhere else?" Swampfire asked before changing back to Ben, Gwen looked at her cousin with her right eyebrow raised.

"Remind me then to say that when you're about to kiss Julie in front of us," Gwen shot back which made Ben feel stupid so the boys walked around the castle to see if they had took out the Knights' last weapons unit while Gwen and Hope stood still and talked. "I'm sorry babe, this isn't what I had in mind for our date." Gwen looked down but Hope raised her chin up and smiled at Gwen.

"To be honest, Gwenny, I had more fun fighting alongside you," Hope told her which made Gwen smile. "All I care about is being with you, my beautiful redhead." With that, Hope kissed Gwen which made the two glow bright pink.

 **Few weeks later:**

Gwen and Hope's relationship was going perfect. Half the time, the pair thought they were in a dream and didn't want it to end but they were even more happy to know that it was real. They were at Gwen's house and while Gwen was in her room getting sorted out for a date that Hope had sorted out. Meanwhile, Hope was downstairs with Natalie talking about how they were doing.

"So, how's things going with my daughter?" Natalie asked, Hope smiled as she blushed. "I hope you aren't ever going to leave Gwen as when she's here with me, I can't get her to stop talking about you." Hope's face was the same colour as her magic.

"Like Gwen's lucky to have me, I'm very lucky to have her," Hope told Natalie then she thought now was the best time to ask. "There is something I would like to ask you, Natalie. Is it okay I call you Natalie?" Natalie smiled then nodded which made Hope feel relieved.

"Of course, Hope. What was it you wanted to ask me?" Natalie was about to take a slip from her tea when Hope placed a ring on the table: it was gold ring with rare purple diamond on it. "Is this a…?" Natalie asked and Hope nodded.

"Natalie, I would like your blessing so I can propose to Gwen," Hope explained which made Natalie a surprised. "I know you and Frank are protective about Gwen and so are I. I can't imagine my life without her, Gwen is my world." Hope explained which made Natalie smile then she picked up the ring.

"Go on then, ask her." Was all that Natalie said as she smiled, the pair got up and hugged each other. Gwen had just got downstairs and saw her mom and girlfriend smiling and drinking tea. "Hey Gwen, me and Hope were just talking about you." Natalie told her daughter and Gwen looked embarrassed which made Hope laugh a little.

"You look adorable when you're embarrassed." Hope told Gwen, the pair smiled at each other then made their way to the front door. "Bye Natalie!" Hope called out as she waved.

"Bye Mom!" Gwen then called out as she too waved, Natalie watched as her daughter and hopefully daughter-in-law walked into a car and drove off to their date.

 **This is chapter 3 done and to keep in suspense to see what happens in the next chapter? Hope you've enjoy my Gwen X Charmcaster story as I've enjoyed it.**

 **So see you next time on Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Our magical bond.**


	4. Update

**I've done a custom picture of what Gwen and Charmcaster would like on their wedding day. Go to the link down below:**

 **hypermutekiex-aid/art/Gwen-X-Charmcaster-Wallpaper-785068511**


	5. Chapter 4

**This is chapter 4 and the final chapter to my Gwen X Charmcaster story, I hope you've enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a review. Let's see how Gwen and Hope are doing, shall we? And look out for later as Ben changes his style and if you don't what I mean, read on to see what I mean.**

 **The Lake:**

Gwen and Hope were in the water splashing around and laughing, they were enjoying themselves as today they wanted to spend their time in the place where they had their first date. Before they got out of the water, Hope swam over and gave Gwen a passionate kiss on the lips which Gwen returned.

"We should play in the water more often if you're gonna kiss me like that," Gwen joked which made Hope smile. "What did I do to deserve that, babe?" Gwen asked as she dried her hair while Hope dried her legs.

"You deserve anything as you've made me the happiest people ever," Hope told her girlfriend which made Gwen smile and feel happy. "So with that, I have something important to ask you." Hope used her magic to dress them back into their clothes with her wearing her traditional clothing and Gwen wearing her usual style of clothing while her hair was in a ponytail. (So Gwen's still wearing the clothes from Alien Force S1 but her hair is done the way she has it in Ultimate Alien.)

"What is it, Hope?" Gwen asked, she was confused when Hope opened her small magic pulse then when she took out a small purple box.

"I asked your mom for her blessing before I could ask you," Hope opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a bright purple diamond. "Gwendolyn Maddison Tennyson, will you marry me?" Hope asked, Gwen started to cry and a smile appeared on the face then she nodded very fast.

"Yes Hope, I will." Gwen exclaimed and with that, Hope slid the ring on to Gwen's finger then the two embraced in a romantic kiss with their mana glowing around them even brighter than ever before.

 **Ben's house:**

Few weeks later, the happy couple were having a party with Ben, Kevin and Julie as they were celebrating their engagement. While Gwen was showing her ring off to Julie and Kevin had left to get more beers, Ben and Charmcaster had a chat out in the garden whilst looking at the starry sky.

"I hope you and Gwen have a wonderful life together," Ben complimented then he hugged Charmcaster. "I've noticed how much happier Gwen's become since she's been with you so I want to welcome you to the family." Ben welcomed, Hope smiled then looked at window and could see Gwen chatting to Kevin and Julie.

"Right now, I can't imagine my life without Gwen as she's made me a better version of myself," Hope explained as an engagement ring appeared on her finger, it was an exact copy of Gwen's ring. "She is the one I love with all my heart, I'd even give up my powers for her." Ben was amazed that Charmcaster would give her up what made her who was she was for Gwen.

"Since we're still on the subject of you two, have you two got a date in mind?" Ben asked as he used the Ultimatrix to set a reminder. "So that I know and I can lend a hand getting everything sorted." At that moment, the others joined the two and Gwen stood next to her fiancé.

"I heard you were talking about when's our special day?" Gwen asked, the happy couple were looking at each other. "We're thinking about in a few weeks, I'll send you the exact date." Gwen opened a portal and slid the hand in then out, she was now holding a medium sized box and handed it to Ben. "Azmuth wanted me to give this to you on your birthday but what he doesn't know, can't get us into trouble." Ben accepted the box and when he opened it, there was the Omnitrix but it looked more stylish and sleeker.

"The Omnitrix; Azmuth made a new one?" Ben asked, Gwen nodded. "How come he give it to you?" Ben asked as he was puzzled.

"He came it to me because I asked him to make it," Gwen started. "Azmuth told me that the Ultimatrix is losing power with very use so he thought you could do with something better," Gwen paused then smiled. "And he even unlocked all the playlist so you have access to every alien." Ben looked down at the Ultimatrix then removed it and put on the new Omnitrix.

"It looks good on you, Tennyson." Complimented Kevin, Ben nodded and looked at the Ultimatrix which had started to dissolve; leaving only the Omni-core.

"Thanks Gwen," Ben smiled as he gave his cousin a huge loving hug, Gwen smiled then hugged Ben then the pair let go and smiled. "Now, shall we continue with the party?" The five walked back into the house and started partying.

 **Two days later:**

Ben was driving Gwen to the bridal dress store so she could check out what they had, she was happy that Ben was coming with her as she wanted to surprise Hope and Kevin was no help as he only cared about his car. Julie was now aboard after she and Ben had broken up as Ben had spent all of yesterday saving alien citizens from the Forever Knights as they wanted to rid the earth of them and Ben had decided to try out a new alien which he named Feedback which he thought was cool.

"Thanks for this, Ben," Gwen was thankful that her cousin was helping her with the dress shopping. "I'm sorry about you and Julie but can I be honest with you with something?" Gwen asked as she wanted to know if Ben was going to be okay with what she had to say.

"Gwen, I'm fine with whatever you have to say," Ben answered which made Gwen feel a little better. "What did you want to tell me?" Ben asked, they arrived at Bellwood's bridal store then exited the Mark 10.

"To be honest, I found out that Julie was really dating you for the fame," That news confused Ben as Julie always said she'd hated the fame. "I heard from some friends that Julie was flashing the status of being your girlfriend and getting new stuff." Ben felt used, he looked down at the Omnitrix as he so wanted to go Rath and get rid of his anger but he knew where was that going to get him.

"Thanks for telling me Gwen," Ben thanked, the pair gave each other a hug then turned back to the job at hand: picking out a dress for Gwen's big day. They walked into the store, Gwen noticed Ben pulling out huge amount of class and handing her half the amount. "That's around 300 there, use that to get your dress." Gwen was puzzled how Ben could have that amount of cash.

"How did you get that amount of cash, Ben?" Gwen asked, Ben took out his phone and showed her a website showing off toy versions of Ben's aliens and merchandise. "You're sending action figures and clothes?" Gwen was amazed that Ben was doing stuff like that.

"I thought why not? Let the child create their own adventures using action figures of my aliens, even the new guy has a figure!" Ben exclaimed as he was happy. "And the clothing is for those extreme fans of me." Ben started looking at the dress which made Gwen smile as her cousin was helping her getting ready for the biggest day of my life.

"Thanks for this again, Ben," Gwen was so happy that she had started to cry, Ben took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Let's get choosing and I'll try them on." With that, the Tennyson cousins started to look for the perfect dress.

 **The big day:**

Today was the day that Gwendolyn Maddison Tennyson was going to get married to Charmcaster, who was worried as she only had a first name but Ben was on the way as he had found a way to make the wedding legal with help from Grandpa Max. Hope was at Ben's house getting ready as they were near the church and Hope wanted to get there before Gwen.

"Thanks for this, Ben," Charmcaster shouted from inside Ben's bedroom as that was where she was getting ready while Ben was doing up his tie. "This means a lot to us." Charmcaster walked out wearing a white version of her new dress, pink gloves and bright pink lipstick.

"Maybe this will make it better," Ben said as he tossed her his car keys. "The car is yours, I'll be fine with the Omnitrix." Ben told her, Hope couldn't believe that the hero was given her his car to keep.

"I can't take it and I'm sure Gwen would say the same thing," Hope told him as she tried to give the keys back but he gave them back to her so Hope accepted them. "I don't know what to say. Thank you." Hope hugged Ben who returned it then the Omnitrix's commlink started beeping.

" _Ben, it's me,"_ Grandpa Max started. _"Is Charmcaster there with you?"_ He asked which caught Hope's attention.

"She's here with me, Grandpa," Ben told his grandfather, he smiled at Hope because he was hoping that this was the news he wanted to hear. "Is it done?" He asked.

" _It is. Charmcaster now has an identity,"_ Max started to explain, a hologram of the information appeared on the Omnitrix which Ben enlarged for Hope to see. _"Her name now is Hope Louise Isles."_ Max told the two over the commlink which made Charmcaster feel very happy.

"Thank you, Max," Hope cried as she was crying tears of happiness as today had been perfect. "See you at the church." With that, the commlink ended and the bride and best man got into the Mark 10 and drove to the church.

 **Church:**

Everyone who was invited had arrived and it wasn't long until Ben and Hope had arrived to see Max talking to a tall tanned woman with black hair done up in a bun whilst wearing a knee length red dress.

"Is that…?" Ben asked as he got out of the car, he then knew who it was. "It is, it's Kai." Ben exclaimed which made Hope confused.

"How do you know her?" Hope asked, Ben's face went red as he remembered the last time he saw Kai. "Ben? Wakey-wakey? And I thought I was love sick." Hope teased which made Ben looked at her.

"Kai is someone I used have a crush when I was 10," Ben started explaining as the two walked up the stairs to the church. "Hello again Kai." Ben spoke up which caught Kai's attention and she was impressed with how Ben had turned out.

"Hey Ben," Kai replied but the three noticed that her face went red so Max and Hope left the pair to be alone. "Is that who Gwen is getting married to?" She asked and Ben nodded which checking her out.

"Yeah, her name's Hope," Kai turned her attention to the attractive 17 year old boy in front of her. "I didn't know you were invited." Ben told her which made Kai blush and look at him with a smile.

"Gwen invited me and wanted me to do her a favor," Kai explained, Ben was confused at what the favor might be but it was answer by Kai wrapping her arm around Ben's. "She wanted me to be your plus one and she didn't want you be alone." Ben couldn't believe that Gwen did that but he was happy that she did. "Shall we?" With that said, Ben and Kai walked in and took their seats in the church.

 **Minutes later:**

After walking down the aisle, Gwen and Hope were now stood at the Altar with the Priest as he looked at the two happy couple as he begun the ceremony. Sat along the crowd, Ben was happy and smiled at her cousin while Kai sat closer to Ben who seemed to be happy with it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to wed Gwendolyn Maddison Tennyson and Hope Louise Isles in holy matrimony," Announced the Priest, everyone smiled while the couple at the front looked at each other with love in their eyes. After listening the Priest talking for ages, he moved on the important part of the speech. "Do you, Gwendolyn Maddison Tennyson, take Hope Louise Isles to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Gwen smiled as she took her ring from the ring bearer, which happened to be Ben, and slid it on to Hope's finger.

"I do." Gwen announced which made Hope smile as she was looking forward to kissing her wife.

"And do you, Hope Louise Isles, take Gwendolyn Maddison Tennyson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Hope took the ring from Ben and slid it on to Gwen's finger.

"I do." Hope announced as she leant closer to Gwen which made everyone smile.

"And now, I pronounce you two wife and wife, you may…" But before the Priest could finish his sentence, Gwen and Hope had already started kissing each other.

 **Outside:**

As the newly married couple walked out the church, they stopped then Gwen nodded at Ben who gave her a little smile. He activated the Omnitrix and changed into his new version of Chromastone and used his new firework move which made explosions like fireworks but with rainbow colours.

"Talk about saving money," Max joked as he took the photo of the married couple outside the church. "Good job, Ben." He congratulated Ben who nodded then hit the Omnitrix which changed him back to normal.

"One more thing," Gwen said as she threw the bouquet of flowers and the lucky lady to catch them was none other than Kai Green. "Look out cous, she may be after you." Gwen teased which made Ben smile.

"Go on you two, go on your honeymoon and enjoy it," Ben told them and the married couple smiled then nodded. They got into the Mark 10 and Gwen looked at her hero cousin with a happy face. "Think of this as my wedding gift to you two." Ben told them as he patted the car's roof.

"Thanks Ben," Gwen was so happy that Ben had given away his car to them and that she was now married. "We'll see you soon, I promise." And with that, the now magical married couple drove off to start their honeymoon and leaving everyone smiling and waving.

 **And that's that. This story is now finished and I hope you've enjoyed it as I've enjoyed writing it. Did you like what I did with swapping the Ultimatrix for the Omniverse Omnitrix? What about the sudden surprise of adding Kai?**

 **If I get enough requests for it, I'll write a Ben X Kai one continued on from this. But for now, don't forget to leave me a review and see you lot around!**


End file.
